Conventionally, peace or “police” officers are exposed to violent threats more than any other segment of the domestic population. Many times the situations escalate to a “use of force” before an officer has time to call for backup (i.e., another squad car, another officer, etc.). Sometimes the act of manually picking up a radio or other communication device and calling for backup escalates a situation. Also, the process requires at least one hand and an estimated number of seconds to perform such an act. An automated system that can silently report the location of an officer and inform dispatch (backup) when he or she performs such dangerous activities, including but not limited to releasing the retention on the pepper spray, baton, and/or firearm holster, draws his or her weapon, fires his or her weapon, or falls to the ground in the line of duty, etc., could save an officer's life. Furthermore, such a configuration should call for backup if the weapon leaves the officer's immediate surroundings, and the officer should also be able to use verbal prompts, gestures, etc. to trigger for backup as well.